Left 4 Dead: Surviving with Enemies
by jamesssxD
Summary: A group of armed men burst into Lisa's suburban house, kill her husband for drug-stealing and kidnap her and her teenage daughter. Tied up and tortured in an abandoned building, things get worse as an infection breaks out through-out the city. Sum sux RR


Taking the hotpot out of the oven, Lisa Crawford used her mit so not to burn her hand. She put it on the stand and let it blow off some steam as she looked over at her husband, Roger, sat at the table reading todays newspaper. This was a usual routine for Lisa in her suburban household, and she loved taking care of Roger and Sarah, her teenage daughter.

"Sarah?" she called, getting her in time for dinner.

A bedroom door opened as a sulking Sarah walked in, throwing her butt down on the chair and sighing heavily. "What we having? Oh, let me guess, hotpot?"

"How did you know?" Lisa smiled, walking up to the table and putting plates out.

"'Cause we have it every fucking Tuesday night."

Roger slammed the newspaper down, "Stop using that language! Do you understand?"

"...Yes." Sarah stuttered.

A knock at the door startled the family's argument, but then a split second later, their house door was thrown on the ground and torn off it's hinges. Three armed men entered, frowning and looking very aggravated. The one in the front, the leader of the pack, Snake, aimed his machine gun at the forehead of a frightened Roger. "Where's the shipment, Rog?"

"Not here, please, not infront of my family... They don't know!" Roger begged.

"What? Don't know your a drug stealing little cunt?" the man in the back spat, Crow. The one next to him, Nico.

Lisa looked on shocked, "A drug stealer? My husband is a doctor... You must have the wrong house,"

But the faces of the men staring at Roger cold-bloodedly looked like they had the right house. "Last chance, Rog!"

"I-I don't have it..." Roger whimpered, a tear streaming down his cheek. The next thing he did was jolt backwards, falling on the floor as Snake had pulled the trigger and blasted a bullet right in his forehead, his blood spilling out and staining the carpet. Lisa gasped, as the rest went like a blur, the distorted voice of her daughter's screams filled her ears, but she couldn't move as she was frozen in fear. And as her daughter's screams also stopped, Lisa felt a hard crack on the back of her head before everything went dark.

/

Her eyes twitched and blinked as Lisa let out a gasp of air, finally waking up. She looked around at the dark wet room she was confined in, and tried to move but was chained to a bolt on the wall. Her instincts turned her head left to find Sarah weeping, her face buried into her arms.

"They killed dad," Sarah cried, "They killed him"

Lisa cradled her daughter, "We're going to get out of this, ok?... Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes"

There was a loud clunk as the metal door was pushed open, a female figure strolled into the room, her high heels hitting off the floor. She held a suitcase in her right hand and wore full leather, looking like a villian out of a comic. "Hi there, my name's Nia," she spoke, "You beautiful ladies must be Lisa and Sarah"

"Let us go," Lisa pleaded, "Please?"

"Oh, honey, you can go!" Nia began, "Just aslong as you answer a couple of questions first."

Lisa just looked down in frustration, as she held her weeping daughter more tight. "Ok, what?"

"Where did your husband hide the drugs?"

"I don't know, ok? I never knew he hid anything. I thought he was a doctor, well he was a doctor, but I never suspected this... Never suspected him to get mixed up with a bunch of sadistic bastards like you and your friends!"

"Ok." Nia simply said. She put the suitcase on a table and opened it up, pulling out a whip that was covered in rusty barbed wire, "Looks like I'm going to have to tear it out of you"

Lisa's eyes watered up as Sarah looked up to see Nia weilding the weapon, as she opened her mouth and began to scream, watching the quick slash of the whip against her mother's face.

/

Snake chewed his fingernails, sat at a table, watching as the dozen plus gang members around the room talked and fooled around. In his ears he could hear the sounds of moaning that began to piss him off. He got up and burst into the room next door, seeing two Japanese prostitutes having sex with Benny and Randy, twin brothers in the gang. "Alright, that's enough, get these whores out, we have business to do!"

"But boss?" Benny sighed

"Get these fucking whores out, NOW!" Snake screamed, "We have business to do!"

/

Thrown out of the room and the door being slammed shut, Yuka and Yuki groaned and began to walk down the flight of stairs to get out of the building they were in. "That is the last time we come here, okay?" Yuki said, "All we get is treated like shit!"

"I know, but aren't the twins so sexy?" Yuka giggled

"Yeah, but that Snake... He makes me shit myself."

Yuka laughed, "He's not that scary"

"Yeah right," Yuki said, "Speaking of shitting myself - I really need the toilet!"

She seen the restroom to her right and walked in, tending to her business. Yuka pulled her compact mirror out her bag and looked at her face in the mirror, rubbing her smudged lipstick and fixing her messy hair. She then heard a faint growl from her left, and as she looked, a figure pounced on her, causing her to drop and smash her mirror.

Yuki stepped out of the bathroom, her first sight seeing Yuka's smashed mirror on the floor. Looking over, she seen a blonde woman on all fours, wearing blood-stained clothes and tearing into something. Peering over in fright, she seen that the blonde woman was tearing into Yuka's throat with her teeth.

"Yuka?!" Yuki cried out. The sound caused the woman to jerk her head round to Yuki, revealing her mouth covered in blood. The woman shrieked and pounced at Yuki, causing her to fall back against the wall as the woman made attempts to bite her. Whimpering and struggling, Yuki managed to push her off and ran through the open-spaced bottom floor, seeing an axe in an emergency case, she slid off her high heel and used it to smash open the glass. Without hesitation, Yuki yanked the axe out and turned around, plunging it through the woman's throat, causing her head to seperate from her body and go flying into the nearby wall as her blood splashed out onto Yuki. Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuki could hear distant screams from outside and looked out the window, seeing chaos through her eyes - people running, people dieing, people eating, people killing. "Oh my god...".

Behind her, she also heard a growl. Slowly turning around she seen Yuka stood there, her once hazel eyes now yellow. She let out a shriek and lunged at Yuki, who panicked and began to sprint back up the flight of stairs, Yuka giving chase behind, hungry for her first feed.

/

/

My first Left 4 dead fanfic, im going to use the places they go from the No Mercy chapter in the first e.g. subway, hospital etc. I don't own any of it first of all, except the charatcers I've created. Hope you like it, Im enjoying writing it. Read and Review please & I'll write more :)


End file.
